The 1991 Summer FASEB Research Conference, Lymphocytes and Antibodies June 23rd to 28th, will be a small meeting with a strong scientific program covering a number of selected topics of intense interest and activity in basic immunobiology. The small size and residential setup of the meeting allows extensive discussion among the participants who share a multidisciplinary interest in problems of specific recognition and regulation in the immune system.